Flames Of Poisoned Hearts
by Recklessnesspersonified
Summary: He was the King of New Orleans, the Original Hybrid and the Ultimate Immortal, no one dared to challenge him, no one except her, a mysterious creature, an unknown entity, one who stirs memories of a lost youthful love, of a young arcana named Caroline. Who is she and why does she awaken the tenderness of the monster within him? AU/ Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi this is a fusion One shot of the originals + X-Men that I have written especially for TwilightHybrid one of my very dedicated and avid readers. THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND YOUR BAJILLION CUTE AND HONEST REVIEWS !**

 **This is slightly dark so I am rating it M.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing except the plot.**

 **Ps this is non canon. Nothing taken from the tvd verse except the characters. I have written my own mythology. Hopefully you like it.**

 **{ Sublunary = Human**

 **Blur/ Flash = super speed**

 **Arcane = a collective term to describe male supernatural creatures**

 **Arcana = a collective term to describe female supernatural creatures**

 **Arcane and Arcana may include vampires, werewolves, hybrids etc. }**

 **For now this is just an OS. But I'm intrigued with the idea I may add upon it. Please leave a review to let me know if you like it.**

 **Unbeta'd so please pardon the mistakes.**

 **So Enjoy!**

* * *

 **FLAMES OF POISONED HEARTS**

* * *

 **New Orleans,**

 **Haven for Arcanes and Sublunaries**

The door to the mammoth mansion banged, as if a violent gust of wind had shoved it closed. He sat in his throne chair nonchalant and unalarmed. Whoever it was, was no match for his ferocity and speed, for he was The Original Hybrid, the Ultimate Immortal. They also called him the one who can't be killed.

The shouts erupting from the hallway became louder. Three distinct female voices engaged in an argument, he smirked when he recognized that the one winning the argument belonged to his little sister, Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Where is Niklaus?" a brunette yelled, her voice echoing in the vast corridor of the Mikaelson Mansion.

"Sophie what's got your knickers in a knot?" Rebekah Mikaelson asked over a yawn as she sauntered in the corridor.

"We are here because we deserve answers. Stop acting childish Rebekah." Genevieve exclaimed, fuming at the casual behavior of the Original Vampire.

Rebekah blurred and in a flash had them both by their throats, "Okay. Let's be adults about this. Why are you hollering about in our house? You do not enter the Mikaelson Mansion without our permission ladies. I thought witches didn't play dirty."

Sophie and Genevieve struggled against her grip, they tried to chant a spell but Rebekah's hold on them was too strong for them to defend themselves.

"Rebekah!...Please…." Sophie pled as she felt the air in her lungs diminishing with every torturous breath.

"Did you say please? I couldn't quite hear it over your annoying heartbeat. Let's silence it so I can hear you better." The Original Vampire tilted her head to bring her ear closer to Sophie's mouth. Her blonde hair tumbled. Anger flashed in her aquamarine eyes turning them blood red. The veins around her eyes pulsed. Her fangs lengthened.

"Sorry… we ...just ...want ...to..talk." Genevieve choked.

He sashayed in with a wolf's grace and laughed lightly when he saw his sister holding two witches by their throats.

"Rebekah. Leave them be." He waved his hand, a slight gesture.

Rebekah glanced back at her brother, The Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson. He was more than a few centuries old but looked like a sublunary in his mid-twenties in his attire of white Henley, black jeans and a black jacket. His clothing however didn't steal away his menacing persona and the threatening air he had about him.

She pouted, "But Nik. I just started having fun."

"Come on. Little sister you can torture the werewolves we captured last night."

Rebekah let them go and they fell in a heap on the floor, "Fine. But I also get to kill them." she bit out a little too angrily.

"Sure. After all they dared to toy with you."

With a victorious smirk she blurred away and returned with a gun. Klaus knew what the gun was for. "Scared of the witches are we?" he inquired with a superior smirk.

"I'm not scared I am just cautious. I never trust these pesky witches. They were the reason those dogs got to me in the first place."

The two women who were lying on the floor coughing, slowly stood up. Genevieve then answered, "It wasn't our faction. We had nothing to do with your kidnapping."

"I know. That is why I let you live."

"In fact we have our loyalty pledged to the Mikaelsons in exchange for our safety." Sophie added.

"Is that why you disregarded our privacy by casually sauntering in and banging doors like a couple of circus artists?" Klaus felt his temper rising. They knew their coven had pledged fealty to the Mikaelsons and yet they had disrespected him.

"No. We came here because you didn't respond to our concerns. When the Mikaelsons came to Nola we agreed to a compromise and our occasional support in exchange for our safety but you appear to have failed at your end of the deal." Genevieve bit out.

Klaus blurred towards her, held her by the collar.

"Care to explain it further before you make baseless accusations."

"Do not manhandle me Niklaus!" Genevieve remarked and Sophie began chanting in an attempt to aid her sister but before she could chant a spell Rebekah fired a shot. Two darts pierced the back of Sophie's neck and she instantly fainted.

"Three of our sisters are missing." Klaus's hold on Genevieve loosened and she shrugged his hand off. She knelt beside Sophie and threw a murderous glare at Rebekah. "I sent you messages, left letters but you seem uninterested about our issues. If you do not wish to offer us protection anymore then Mikaelsons would have to bear the same fate. We won't offer protection against from outside threats. And our personal deal is off too." with the last statement she extended her hand and Klaus flew to the far wall of the corridor and crashed into a lamp. "And never underestimate me."

She didn't have time to chant her next spell when in a flash Klaus blurred towards her again and this time he held her by her throat. "Same goes for you love. Your parlor tricks are no match for me. Now what was it about breaking the deal?" He shoved her against the wall and his fingers around her windpipe loosened just a little to let her speak.

"Someone or something is hunting the witches. Three of our sisters have been MIA for more than a week now. There are whispers about a creature, some animal hunting the sublunaries too. You and your family vowed us your protection." Genevieve explained.

Klaus let her go and gave Rebekah a questioning glance. "Don't look at me. Elijah handles the witchy and other low level correspondence. You know how I hate dealing with those mortal sublunaries."

"I'll fix this." he addressed Genevieve. "And for future reference never challenge me or my authority. It'll hardly take me a few minutes to disembowel your entire coven." his voice gaining a steely edge.

Beside them the slumbering witch moaned regaining consciousness. "Take your witch and wait for my commands." Klaus ordered and Genevieve bristled at his commanding tone.

But she was prudent enough to gauge that she was done with her daily quota of Klaus's mercy. If she resisted anymore he would not only kill her but make good on his promise of gutting her entire coven. And it didn't matter if they shared an understanding outside of the deal The Originals and the witches had. For Klaus it was no more than an interlude. Him sharing a nugatory physical bond with her wouldn't get her any extra privilege with the Mikaelsons. So she supported her friend on her shoulder and left without another sound.

:::::::;:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Are we done playing hide and seek, Nik? What exactly are we searching for here? I personally think your girlfriend Genevieve sent us on a wild goose chase." Kol whined as he, Klaus and Rebekah combed through the run-down parts of the city.

"Sophie and Genevieve weren't lying. Witches have been missing. Another one was taken tonight." Rebekah answered walking between her brothers.

The street was crowded with people, a few shoppers lingered around the stalls. Some carnival was to be held a week later so the locals were busy decorating the streets and markets.

"You sure this is the place the girl went missing?" Rebekah asked Klaus after a moment of silence. Her green eyes scanned the crowds, looking keenly for even a hint of suspicious activity.

Except a few bulbs hanging on the stalls the street was encompassed in dark, but it didn't seem to hinder their vision. Being the Originals they not only possessed super speed and power but also excellent vision, sense of hearing and smell. Each of the Original siblings had some extra abilities too but that was kept a secret for their own preservation.

"Yes. Genevieve scried for Arya, the witch that went missing and this is the place that turned red on the map." Klaus answered.

"Red?" Kol asked.

"Apparently it means someone is hurting the witch."

The three siblings had surpassed the market and were now standing at a fork in the road.

"Rebekah you and Kol take the left. I'll take the right." Klaus ordered. His instincts clamored at him, some unknown sense urging him to take the path on the right. His ears pricked, sensitive to even the faintest sound that was uttered in the dark. He expected his siblings to argue but gratefully neither did. Perhaps they sensed the same threat Klaus had gauged. A howl of a wolf echoed in the night jarring the eerie silence. Kol nodded at his brother and Klaus acknowledged it with slight tilt of his head. Rebekah was more expressive she squeezed Klaus's arm mutely telling him to stay safe.

A moment later the Original Vampires whooshed away. Klaus blurred to his chosen path and a second later the stench of fresh blood assaulted his senses. He halted. A piercing scream rounded in the night and his eyes darted to source of the noise. A pained whimper escaped the victim's lips just as a pleasured moan left her assailants mouth. A vampire was feeding on the witch. Before he could blur away to help Arya, the vampire turned. He saw the attacker was a female, her blonde hair curled around her face, her eyes were bloodshot with veins pulsing around them as she continued to feed on the struggling witch.

The lapping sounds from her lips as she sucked the blood, stirred his desire. That moment of pure and unadulterated carnage was dark but somehow titillating. She lifted her head slightly and licked her blood drenched lips and fangs, it mesmerised him. An uncanny desire to have those pouty lips taste his blood made him shudder. She let out a throaty laugh telling him how she was relishing the taste of fresh blood. It was sick yet erotic to watch her drink the life away from the witch. So lost was she in the pleasure that feeding from a live creature had brought her, that she was oblivious to his presence.

The witch's struggles died along with the life in her eyes. She fell in a heap on the floor like a rag doll as the vampire let her go. The light thud of a falling body broke the trance she was in. Klaus saw the exact instant when sanity returned in her eyes. Euphoria replaced by comprehension, then horror then guilt and eventually misery. It fascinated him how the ruthless monster in front him transformed into a vulnerable creature. Her eyes scanned the area, as a terrified gasp tore out of her mouth with tears rolling down those ivory cheeks. Her naked anguish and vulnerability called to his protective instincts just as her monstrous visage had called to his baser urges. She dropped on her knees, sobbing. With shaking hands she closed the lids over the witch's dilated eyes.

Klaus moved closer deliberate in his attempt to make a sound and alert her to his presence.

In a flash she was up and had him by his throat.

Scared and anxious she rasped, "Who are you?"

With a slight twist of his wrist he had her pinned against a wall. "This is my kingdom. Who are you?"

Her eyes which were bloodshot were now a faint leafy green, her nose a small pert feature on her face and her lips still painted red with blood were full and plump. His desires rose to the surface. Something tugged at him, told him she wasn't an adversary, wasn't a stranger. A bizarre yearning erupted made him want to sample her taste mixed with blood.

The vein in her neck rabbiting. He leaned closer and smelled the skin there, her floral scent mixed with the metallic odor of blood. Fearful she resisted and he cuffed her hands above her head with an audible smack. The air around them thick and tense. "Let me go." she whimpered with dried tears on her stunning face.

She knew that he was dangerous, the way his eyes turned from electric blue to fiery yellow, alarmed her. The wicked voice inside her head returning, compelling her to fight the threat, fight the handsome stranger. He rubbed his nose over her neck again, and something strange, known and pleasureable rushed in her lower belly. Her breath hitched and heat pooled between her legs. His proximity was muddling her thoughts. Never before had anyone affected her such.

The voice in her head returned, called her.

" _Caroline."_ the voice gave an evil laugh, " _Caroline let's tie you up and play."_

She struggled and let out a helpless No!

" _Caroline."_ The filthy bastard called again with an ugly titter. " _Let's make you new and shiny."_ he said and she was strapped on a table her sight blinded by the bright white lights above the operation table. Her arms and legs tied, her body clothless. She twisted to free herself and rage took over.

Klaus couldn't honor her request. Every instinct in him yelled to possess her, tame her into submission. He risked it and kissed her.

A moments pleasure and then he was being flung away. He crashed into the opposite wall. With a loud shriek she jumped on him. One hand squeezing the breath out of his throat and the other punched him in the gut. Klaus fought for breath. Pushed her away but she was surprisingly strong, some inner voice told him that he had finally found his match. He let his monster take over. The strength doubled he kicked her away. She flew into the dumpster on one corner and groaned with pain. Klaus blurred to her with the intention of subduing her but he was still mid stride when she charged at him. He was surprised yet again by her speed.

She grunted and punched him. Lifting him she head butted him. Klaus retaliated with a swinging blow but she ducked. He flew at her and again caged her against the wall. She yelled, ordered him to let her go. Her dominance impressed him, her ruthlessness fascinated him. A smirk appeared on his face and for a split second she appeared affected by his smile. It gave him joy to know she was as entranced by him as he was by her. She pushed but he didn't relent instead his thighs restrained her legs.

He had her trapped against his hard body, her breasts brushed against his chest, the lust that rocked her was alien but still a flicker of some familiarity sparked. Desire and panic were at the forefront. Clueless to how she should respond to passion she did what came naturally to the only other emotion she felt. She fought against the panic.

One minute Klaus was enjoying the awareness of desire in her eyes. Loving the way her body reacted to his. Next instant he felt something sharp, cold and painful penetrate his gut. The clink of the metal and its friction against his lower ribs shocked him. Three metal claws stabbed his abdomen and intense pain shot through his body. If he were a mere sublunary he would have doubled over. She retracted the claws his body and she stabbed him again. His irises flashed blue and then yellow. He growled with pain. His fangs lengthened, he let out a howl and jerked forward to attack but she retracted the claws from the other hand and slashed his chest. She kicked him and with another grunt charged at him. Klaus blocked her blow and in a flash had her in headlock. Inadvertently he inhaled her scent, it was sweet and primal. She kicked his shin a single blade protruding from between her toes. He grunted and let her go. She twisted around and pierced her fangs in his neck at the pulsing carotid. His rich blood gushed down her throat, she moaned, ecstasy overwhelming them both. Her lips suckled on his skin and he groaned with the pleasure it raked through his being.

His flavor was delicious, unlike any other she had ever had, it made her dizzy but with an unfamiliar need. An intense want for the creature she was savoring. Another groan left his crimson lips, he crushed her closer against his body as if needing her in his embrace. Momentarily bespelled by the strength and tenderness of his embrace she lifted her head and found his gaze intent on her. The intensity of his eyes, the beauty of his face captivated her yet when he leaned closer the instinct to protect herself and fight resurged. She pushed him back, her claws clinked out. Just when she was about to attack again, someone tackled her from behind. She stabbed her claws in the arms of her faceless attacker. A female scream echoed.

"No!" Klaus barked out when he saw Kol lunge at her with a stake in his hand.

Klaus's yell distracted Kol, she took advantage of that and landed a brutal kick on his chest. She blurred towards Klaus again. He ducked her deadly claws, grabbed her arm and rammed her into the wall. "My turn." he whispered in Caroline's ears, leaving a ghost sensation of his lips against her skin.

He twisted her around and bit into her neck. Thick, warm and luscious blood coated his tongue and throat. He drank and felt drunk on her taste. The punishing bite stemming from his anger soon turned into a caress. His lips kissed her neck. He pulled her closer as if cradling her. When he was sure he had drained her enough to make her weak he pulled back. She faltered and semi-conscious she fell in his arms.

Kol and Rebekah both got up and rushed to help their brother but stopped when they saw that Klaus was in control of the situation. But he wasn't. With a feminine growl she kicked Klaus away and was about to bite him again when Rebekah fired five successive tranq darts at her back.

When the creature fell fully unconscious this time Rebekah slung the gun over shoulder and remarked, "Works like a charm always."

Kol glanced at Klaus's mutilated body with some partially healed and some still healing wounds. "She sure did a number on you, big bro."

Klaus sat on his haunches close to his magnificent blonde adversary. He brushed her hair away from her face and stroked her skin gently.

A flash of some long lost memory made home.

 _He wasn't allowed here. This sector was banned. He knew that, he knew he could get caught but he had to get to her. He had promised her he would protect her with his life. He squeezed his lean gangly body through the hole in the secret wall. His blue eyes vigilant watching for the inspectors and the punishers._

 _His heart thudding, he was fearful for himself and for her. But he continued to walk soundlessly until he reached the operation room. It was her turn. She must be scared he thought and it angered him. Her lovely Caroline with those filthy assholes, it suffused him with a burning wrath._

 _Rage wanted to take over but he remembered her words, "Nik if you get mad they will kill us. And I don't want to lose you. Promise me you won't get mad. Promise me, Nik!"_

" _I promise Caroline." he had vowed and she had caressed his cheek and kissed him._

" _Visi i rūp tiek ar jums mūžīgi, Nik." she had mumbled and he had repeated her words giving her the same promise. ( All i care about is being with you forever. )_

 _No! He would not get pissed and lose her. Lose his Caroline._

 _He ran now. When he heard her scream. He ran until his feet found his destination. He saw her through the glass wall. They were cutting her, poking needles in her beautiful skin. He roared, crazed with fury. He would gut them all, kill them and drink their blood. She lifted her hand towards him, tears running down her pretty eyes. Eyes which held her love for him. She whispered, " Visi i rūp tiek ar jums mūžīgi , Nik." giving him their shared promise because she believed she would die._

 _No! He hollered. Another anguished roar and all hell broke lose when he got enraged. And then it happened, they killed them both. They killed her which killed him too._

A loud crash resounded in his ears, his eyes pricked with unshed tears, a wretched memory of a young arcane and an arcana he didn't know surfaced and left him weak kneed. He came back to reality when Rebekah jolted him.

"Nik! Nik! You okay?"

He stared back in his sister's familiar eyes. Closed his own and then nodded.

Then he jerked back from the blonde still lying on the floor.

"What do we with her?" Kol asked.

"We take her home." Klaus swallowed over a lump. He knew he needed to protect her just like that helpless arcane who had died protecting his beloved arcana.

Kol glanced at her protracted metallic claws and asked, "What do we even know about her? What is she?"

"I don't know but she is mine." Klaus declared, "She is mine to protect." and then he lifted her in his arms. She bundled closer and still unconscious murmured, "Visi i rūp tiek ar jums mūžīgi, Nik!"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _Please Review If you Like it!_


	2. Vision

**Hi guys I am back with a new chapter to this story. I don't know where this story is headed I just know I randomly began writing this. I'm putting this on here to see what you guys think.**

 **This is unbeta'd so please bear with.**

 **Thanks for all the favs and reviews. Really appreciate them.**

* * *

 **Vision**

* * *

The roof was painted white, the walls were beige. The furniture in the room was all deep browns and greys. Her eyes adjusted to the light filtering in the room. She tried to get up but she was bound. Her hands were tied, she realized as she pulled onto the wire ties. Hysteria and panic began building up.

 _It was happening again. No! No! They couldn't have found her, she had killed them all, not all except one. One who had escaped and might come back for her. But this room was different. Maybe it was someone else. Her heart thundered, its beat a loud pounding inside her head. No! She had to get free! She needed to get free. She was getting confinement was bringing on the memories of the punishers._

A chocked whimper escaped from her lips as she continued to struggle. She didn't want the monster to rise. It was vicious and dark. It made her do things she loathed herself for. But she knew she had to if she wanted to get free.

A sound somewhat like a protest uttered and her claws slinked out with a metal clang.

The ties were stronger than she had anticipated, somewhat similar to the ones they, the punishers had used on her, mystically reinforced. Witches! She had to find her. She needed to find her.

She tugged and the bed post rattled. The noise in the room alerted her captors. A blur around her and a blonde woman with leafy green eyes peaked down on her.

"No use struggling. The ties won't come off." the woman smirked and a dimple in her right cheek flashed. Bringing out a dagger she began playing with the pointy end. "So we can do this the hard way or my way. The hard way might get you off the hook," she paused then smirked, "my way won't."

"Let. me. go!" the arcana or whatever the hell she was growled her eyes flashing all black for a few seconds before turning aqua again.

Rebekah smiled. "Of course!" leaning down she traced the blade over the side of her captive's neck leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

"Sss!" she hissed from pain. Another blur around her and she saw a man had disarmed the woman who had nicked her neck. The man who had fought her last night. The man who had woken mysterious sentiments and disturbing desires. No one had ever defeated her before. No one had escaped unscathed from her claws, no one except him.

With one arm he restrained the woman. He turned and faced her, faced his captive. The line of blood running down her neck, boiled his own. An unknown anger thrashed inside him at seeing her hurt. He twisted his sister's arm. "I told you she is my responsibility Rebekah."

"Oh for heaven's sake you are upset about this? You have never been this touchy before." Rebekah scoffed, her voice a little shaky as he twisted her arm a little more.

"I know. But this time I am. Leave and don't return unless I say so."

She struggled, Klaus wanted to unshackle her. His eyes found hers, a memory surfaced, a flash, a laugh then a violent cry, a violent cry of a girl he felt he knew and just like that it receded.

For that moment both affected by the same memory. She looked away not wanting to experience the familiar unsavory stirrings he evoked.

Rebekah kicked out hitting her brother in his kneecap, his hold loosened. She shrugged off his arm. "Fine have fun with your plaything. But don't come running to me for help when the witches turn against you again."

Rebekah turned and left in a blur.

The room now silent, nothing but their breath sounds audible. He looked at her claws, jutting out of her bound hands.

Soundlessly he approached her. She struggled again, her face troubled, his heart ached.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"I'll let you out of these ties on one condition. You have to tell me who you are and why you are here?"

"No!"

He now stood close, much close.

"Suit yourself sweetheart." he ran a finger down her cheek, it was softer than it looked. She turned her face away then demanded, "Let me go."

"Then tell me who you are?" he cradled her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned her face towards him. It bothered him that she would look away from him. "And why have you been killing the witches?"

His breath ghosted over lips, warm and seductive. Heat coiled inside her.

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, and wanted to trace it with his tongue, lust and need swirled. The memory flickered again. He pulled back a little.

"Tell me who you are." this time he growled. Annoyed by this strange attraction to her and the visions she awoke.

"Tell me or would gut you like you gutted that pathetic witch last night." he encircled her throat but it was a caress more than it was a punishment.

"I'm not afraid of you." she bit out. He reluctantly admired her guts.

Klaus felt his curiosity growing, some instinct hammered at him that he needed to know. He had to know who she was and why was she having this effect on him.

"What if I say I'll help you. I'll help you look for whatever it is you are here for." her eyes narrowed as if considering his proposition. "I know you are here in search of someone I suppose. I heard you asking her where she was. I don't know who she is but if you tell me I'll help you."

"Why?"

"Why what love?"

The small endearment sounded familiar to her ears.

"Why help me?"

"Because I do what I want. And this is my kingdom."

"And I am ruining the peace?" she asked and he laughed out loud, the sound rich and masculine, it attracted her.

"Peace is farthest from my agenda love. However there are certain other issues that might get a tad easier with your cooperation."

How was it possible that his voice sounded threatening and mesmerising at the same time.

"So what shall it be? Your cooperation or this?" he gestured towards her ties.

She knew this was her only escape. This was her only chance if she wanted to be free. But how could she tell him what she herself wasn't aware of. All she knew about herself was her name. And that is exactly why she was here, to gather information about her existence.

"I am Caroline."

 _A young girl's voice a loud echo in his head._

" _Sveiki, Es esmu Caroline."_ (Hi, I am Caroline.)

His heart's beat getting louder and louder.

" _Tas ir labi. Man nav kodums."_ (It's okay. I don't bite.)

 _A nuzzle of a lips, like petals softer than a nascent bud touched his._

The vision felt more real than any reality, more potent than any drug, intoxicating his senses. It rattled him, angered him. He growled and blurred towards her. In a flash he had her by her throat against the wall, breaking her ties.

Anger flashed fiery in those blue orbs, she saw his fangs lengthened. "Who are you?" he roared. Her eyes, bespelling him even as fury had him in its fist.

The flash of that innocent kiss returned. His lips descended on hers, with the intent to punish. Punishment became pleasure before long and he savored. The hand around her throat now caressing, the other cradled her form. She mumbled his name, "Nik." and he knew he was forever lost, lost to the madness she incited, lost to the vulnerability in her eyes.

Hence he surrendered when she moaned his name again cupped his face.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Please Review!


	3. Captive

**A/N : Hello I am here with the third chapter of my X-men / Tvd fusion titled Flames of Poisoned Hearts.**

 **I wanted to post something for KlarolineAuweek so I decided to work on this. Hopefully you guys like it.**

* * *

Captive

* * *

It was like drowning in an ocean of clouds among the highest skies, floating through tumultuous waters, heady and exciting. Trudging through emotions pricking her senses. Embers of fire ran underneath her skin, leaving a burning trail of desire. His lips tormented her but she welcomed it. The sweet embrace of his mouth, held her captive and yet she felt drunk on freedom. She repaid him with her own ardent response as her lips meshed with his, firm, coaxing and demanding. His hands pulled her closer, the hard planes of his body inciting her passion and need.

Somewhere in her mind, Caroline knew she wasn't tied anymore she could escape.

This was her only chance to be free. To get closer to her goal.

Reluctant yet desperate, a little puzzled, however she changed positions in a blur of a movement. His back now against the wall. His eyes, surprised for a split second and then filled with desire again. He resisted to hold her again but she pushed him. Another blurring movement and she jammed her claws in his abdomen, anchoring him against the wall. His irises turned blue and then gold, his monster clamoring to get out, gearing up to fight instinctively against the threat to his life.

She knew she had just a few seconds, she twisted her wrist leaving three metal claws inside his flesh. His growl, was a menacing sound, a testament of his pain. He lurched but she flashed away before he could make a grab.

Another pained roar tore out of Klaus's throat and he ripped out the three metal bars with blood dripping from them. His blood, red and sticky, a sign of her betrayal. He felt wronged even though they had made no promises. Even though there wasn't any commitment. And yet he was furious and miserable. He threw the claws on the far end of the wall, one hit the mirror and it crashed.

The crashing noises rang out and Kol entered the room.

"What the... Bloody hell. Literally this looks like a bloody hell. Bro what happened? And where is our precious hostage?"

Klaus's hybrid was still simmering close to surface. His angry growl alerted Kol.

"She escaped. Now get out before I'm tempted to make a meal out of you."

Kol backed away enough to safely escape if need be, however remained.

"How? Weren't those ties mystically reinforced?"

Klaus threw him an aggravated look. Having willed his inner creature down he added, "I could break them. I asked the witch..."

"Wow. Once a control freak always a control freak." Kol quipped. "So what now? What's the new plan? Because if the witches found out you lost the person-creature-monster lady responsible for making their dearl-ies into departed-s they would wage a war."

"I know. I have her scent I'll track her myself." Klaus replied, rage was now a low hum, but misery still burned. It befuddled him, the loss he felt. If for nothing else, then he at least had to find her for the many unexplainable emotions she aroused in him. The flashes or visions she had triggered, he needed to know what they meant and why now? Why had he started feeling this unnamed sense of unfulfillment.

"Sir. There is a woman here who requests your presence." Lilah announced in her thick British accent, as she now stood on the threshold.

Along the way the Original siblings had picked up a few lackeys. His was obviously a stunning creature with flaming red hair and green eyes for he was connoisseur of beauty.

His siblings often compelled sub lunaries to do their bidding, and he too did that but only when absolutely essential. Klaus considered himself a man of class enough to coerce them through other ways, some pleasant and some mildly unpleasant.

He nodded, a slight gesture. "Did you get her name?"

"Bonnie Bennett."

Kol lifted a brow and followed his brother as he stormed out.

::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Well, well, to what do we owe this pleasure of your esteemed company?" Klaus sneered sarcastically as addressed the brunette with chocolate brown eyes and caramel skin.

She stood tall and proud, admirable but foolish, Klaus thought. Bennett witches was one of the few covens whom he had propositioned earlier for safety in exchange for their witchy powers, but they had declined his offer. Leaving New Orleans and settling in a town nearby. So Bonnie's arrival naturally made him curious.

"I am here to offer our coven's services." Bonnie enunciated. The authority in her voice was far from the meek attitude he would have expected from someone who was here to make a request.

"And why should I accept it? I already have a coven of witches at my disposal. Why would I need your unsolicited assistance?"

"A coven now half the size when you first recruited them, not to mention running low on experienced witches. Thanks to whatever is out there killing them." Bonnie stated.

Kol watched her silently, half impressed and half turned on. He had a thing for mouthy creatures but then his sister would say he was an arcano-whore who had a thing for any female that breathed. She faced Klaus, as his brother sat on his eccentrically ancient and ridiculous throne chair. While Kol stood beside him leaning against a wall. When her eyes met his, he winked and Bonnie bared her teeth in disgust which made him laugh a little.

"If you two are done with your flirtation I would like to ask Bonnie here why she thinks we need her?" Klaus remarked.

"I told you, you need us. The Deveraux's are all but extinct but Bennett's…."

"Are alive, thriving….." Klaus added

"And sexy." Kol interrupted.

Bonnie let out a sound of disgust.

"What you are saying is that we the Original family of arcanes need your help. But what I hear is that you need our protection. Now that Deveraux's are extinct, you are petrified, scared for your survival since you think that whatever is hunting witches out there might come for your sisters." Klaus smirked after his speech.

"Question do you only have sisters in your coven. I mean what about brothers isn't it a little sexist." Kol quipped.

"We have male members too but their powers are non-existent at best. It seems men are only good for one thing." Bonnie replied, with a curled upper lip.

"What thing?" Kol asked.

"She means procreation, Kol. Stop being obnoxious." Klaus explained.

Bonnie then proceeded, "If I were to say that your conjecture might have some merit would you be willing for an alliance then?"

Klaus leaned forward, "Let me think." then scratched his scruff and added, "How about No?"

"How about you reconsider? We are the strongest of the witches."

"The Deverauxs have Davina. They say she is the strongest out there." Kol observed.

She scoffed, "Davina may be strong but has she ever been able to blow away an Original with a single flick of her wrist." then she did exactly as she said and Kol was thrown away. He landed on the floor with an audible crash, then she levitated him and threw him away into the settee placed on one side of the large hall.

Klaus clapped. "Impressive. I reconsider but on one condition you accompany me for a night out in town."

Kol who had righted himself, rolled his eyes. Bonnie was shocked, "I do not think going out on a date with you will help matters."

"It's not a date little witch. It's your first assignment."

"Okay. But please tell me this thing is not coming." she pointed at Kol.

"Of course he is." Klaus enjoyed her displeasure, he was a wanker like that.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Kol growled playfully at Bonnie and she let out a loud ughhhh.

;;;;;;;;;;;;,;;,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

They found Caroline devouring another witch, in dingy and dark alleyway. Her fangs embedded in the witches carotid. The moaning sounds she made as she feasted on the witch's blood caused heat to churn in his belly. It was twisted how the mere sight of her monster and even her innocent self affected him, Klaus thought. It clawed at his need, called to his soul as if it were always meant to, like a forgotten craving returning with full addiction.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kol muttered.

Bonnie looked at Klaus questions filling her expressive eyes, but he was much too mesmerised by the creature lapping up a helpless witch's blood.

Bonnie raised her hands, wind whirled towards Caroline, she was blown away by the impact but instead of crashing into a wall, she held onto it.

Almost at the same time Klaus let out a furious No!

To Bonnie's surprise the creature was anchored to the wall almost twenty feet above them with four metal claws proturding each from both hands and one from each foot.

With an angry growl Caroline jumped and attacked the threat. Both of them ended up rolling together a few feet and then came to a halt. Before Bonnie could use her powers, Caroline knocked her out.

She twisted back, growled and attacked Kol. He ducked, blurring away she blurred around him, confusing him. Klaus followed her, in a few minutes he had her restrained. She pushed at him, effectively getting herself free. She threw a punch and hit Klaus on his jaw. Kol geared to attack her from behind but Klaus grappled her. Caroline slashed her claws on his chest, dug them in, blood dripped down. Klaus roared, his own hybrid fangs and claws drawn out. He kicked her away and she flew away. Both brothers approached her, Klaus shook his head at Kol, in a silent command that Kol was to back down. Kol nodded and stood back.

Caroline saw them approaching her. Her monster was surprisingly in control, her thoughts weren't muddled. She knew her captor of last night had come for her again. She remembered everything, his assault, his kisses and his blue eyes that turned gold when he had held her caged in his arms.

He had offered to help her, but it was more than just his offer that had tempted her, his pleasurable embrace, the sincerity in his eyes. She couldn't afford temptations. Not in the face of grave danger heading her way. She blurred in upright position.

Klaus smirked, it attracted her. "We need to stop meeting like this love."

"I am not your love." she spat.

"We'll see." he blurred towards her and in an instant had her captured. Dumbfounded and literally rooted to the ground she asked, "How?"

"My new witch." he gestured towards Bonnie who was now enchanting something standing beside Kol.

"You tricked me?" Caroline asked, her eyes harboring vulnerability and pique.

His heart twisted once when he saw sadness fill her eyes, which she had masked in a matter of moments.

Still entrapped in his arms. He lifted one hand to brush away her golden hair, he felt as if she leaned into his touch. He wanted her to, desperately.

"You tricked me first." his smile should have antagonized her but it didn't. She felt safe. After a very long time she felt she could trust someone. More so she wanted to.

"Let me go!" she turned her face away.

"Why would I do that?" Klaus turned her face towards him.

"You don't understand." she looked into his eyes. He saw his own desperation reflected in those blue orbs. It pulled at them both.

Loosening his hold, he cradled her form in his arms. Gently he asked, "Then help me understand."

The tender warmth of his words was her undoing.

"Why?" she asked and he knew her she needed to know if she could trust him.

He laid himself bare, unmindful of two other people around them, cognizant to just her sweet face and her melancholy eyes.

"Because I feel it just as much as you." he laced his fingers with hers, "It affects me like nothing else does. This, us." he leaned his forehead on hers, she closed her eyes. "I feel your heart beat inside my chest , I feel your soul entwined with mine. Let me…" she swallowed the rest of his words, in a soft yet smoldering kiss.

She pulled away and mumbled something. He nodded once blurred her away.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Kol questioned and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Kāpēc jūs mani glābāt? _(Why did you save me)"_

 _The girl with sad blue-green eyes and golden hair asked him. He knew who she was. He knew her name was Caroline. She was new in the sector._

 _He grunted and was about to walk away. But she stepped in his path, it annoyed him. She smiled at him, and he felt its warmth spreading inside him. So he twisted away harshly._

" _tāpēc tu esi gļēvulis? (So you are a coward)"_

 _she baited him._

 _He faced her now. "Ja es būtu gļēvulis, es nebūtu glābis mazu meiteni no sodītājiem."_

 _( If I were a coward I wouldn't have saved a little girl from the punishers.) "_

" _Viņi bija tikai apsargi. Un es nedaudz mazu. "_

 _(They were just the guards. And I am not little.)_

 _she shrugged out her claws, ivory white, bone-like. Fascinated he stroked one. Belatedly realizing what he was doing he pulled away._

" _Nemēģiniet atrast glābējus." (Don't try to find saviors.)_

" _Man nav nepieciešams glābējs. Man vajag draugu." her sweet voice soothing him._

 _(I don't need a savior. I need a friend)._

" _Nemēģiniet sadraudzēties. Viņi ir tikai vājās puses. Un vāji šeit neizdzīvo tikai spēcīgie."_

 _(Don't try to make friends. They are just weaknesses. And weak don't survive here only the strong do.) ,he warned again and turned to leave but she waylaid him._

" _Es nekad nebūs jūsu vājums." (I will never be your weakness.),_

 _Her words sent an ache through him but he still walked away._

" _Ja tev vajag draugu, es gaidīšu tevi"_

 _(If you need a friend, I'll wait for you.) she shouted behind him._

;;,;,;;;,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,;;;;

 _He smiled when he saw her trying to climb the highest tree in the back gardens. All night her words had plagued him. He didn't know what made him look for her today but he felt himself tugged towards her._

 _A feminine grunt rounded and he smiled. He stood beneath the tree now. Blurring or ultraspeed that's what they called it._

 _She grunted again and dug her claws in the tree bark and just like that she screamed and was falling down. He rose his hands and an air cushion caught her. She was too shocked to scream now. He playfully moved his hands away, the cushion disappeared but before she could scream again she was in his arms. The mirth dancing on his face was so pleasing._

 _She laughed. " Jauka nozveja." (Nice catch)_

" _Es turpinu tevi glābt."(I keep saving you)_

 _his smile still in place._

" _Varbūt tas ir tas, ko jūs domājat darīt. "_

 _(Maybe that's what you are meant to do.)_

 _her innocent reply touched a dead chord of his heart strings._

" _Es esmu Karolīna." (I'm Caroline)_

 _She offered. She was too soft, too tempting and too angelic to refuse._

" _Es esmu Niklauss."_

 _(I'm Niklaus)_

 _he responded and blurred her away with his arms secure around her._

:::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Please review if you like it!


End file.
